thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Dragon Ball: The series begins with a monkey-tailed boy named Goku befriending a teenage girl named Bulma, together they go on a quest to find the seven Dragon Balls. Along the way, they meet and befriend a plethora of martial artists. Goku also undergoes rigorous training regimes and educational programs in order to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament, a competition involving the most powerful fighters in the world. Outside the tournaments, Goku faces diverse villains such as Emperor Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Army, the Namekian Piccolo Daimao and his offspring Piccolo Jr., who eventually becomes Goku's ally and close friend. The story of Dragon Ball got some of its inspiration and several characters from the Chinese folk novel Journey to the West, though it diverges from the novel very quickly. It follows the adventures of its lead character, Son Goku (based on the Monkey King of the folk legend, Sun Wukong) from his childhood through adulthood. The story includes both action and comedy elements, though the series became more action-oriented over time. Storyline Pilif Saga Dragonball starts off as Son Goku a boy meets Bulma, Bulma hits Son Goku with her car surprising Son Goku and his fish aren't injured at all. Bulma then explains to Son Goku what dragonballs are, Son Goku tells Bulma he has a dragonball it also has a four star on it. Son Goku refuses to give up the dragonball so he decides to join Bulma for the dragonballs. During there journeys Son Goku and Bulma make tons of friends including, Oolong, Yamcha, Kamesama, Chi-Chi and the Ox King. Later in the series Son Goku and co. battle Pilaf during this battle Goku turns Oozaru form destroying Pilaf's castle. Red Ribbon Saga Then Son Goku goes under training with Kamesama, later Krillin joins Son Goku in training. Kamesama teaches Son Goku and Krillin the dreaded Kamehameha. Later they join a battle championship where Son Goku arrives second beaten by Kamesama. Son Goku gets trained again by Karin, but this time his training was used to defeat Dr. Gero. Piccolo Saga The series starts of as Son Goku enters the Tenkaichi-budokai, during this tournament Son Goku meets Tien and Choazu. The final match is between Son Goku and Tien, Son Goku loses in this battle. After the battle Krillin is murdered, Son Goku starts looking for the killer. Meantime Piccolo-Diamoho is causing terror around the world. In a battle with Piccolo-Diamoho Tien is about to die, when suddenly Son Goku arrives and defeats Piccolo-Daimoho. Before Piccolo-Daimoho dies gives birth. Knowing that Piccolo-Damioho gave birth Kamesama trains Goku. At the next tournament Son Goku battles Piccolo-Damioho and defeats him, sparing his life at the end. At the end of the series Son Goku marries Chi-Chi. ''Dragon Ball'' is a Japanese anime that originally aired in Japan from February 26, 1986 - April 12, 1989 on Fuji TV. It is based on the original manga series established by Akira Toriyama. The English dub started in 1995 by FUNimation, which has partnered up with Trimark, for the first 13 episodes, then redubbed in August 20, 2001, along with the other 140 episodes, for a total of 153 episodes. Emperor Pilaf Saga Secret of The Dragon Balls Goku: Where is your tail? (Searching for tail in Bulma's butt) Bulma: You little freak! What do you think you are doing?! ---- Bulma: So, kid. What's your name, anyway? Goku: My name is Goku. G-O-K-U. What's yours? Bulma: My name? Mine? Goku: Uh-huh. Bulma: Bulma. Goku: (giggling) That's funny. Bulma: Goku's not exactly normal, so there! Goku: But it's not as weird as yours! Bulma: Hey, you be quiet! Bulma happens to be very elegant! It's a lot better than Goku, that's for sure! Hmph! ---- (Goku refuses to give Bulma his grandpa's Dragon Ball) Bulma: Hey, I know what. Look I'll trade ya. (pulls up her skirt) You let me have your Dragon Ball, and I'll let you have a little peek. Goku: What do I care about seeing your dirty old fanny? Bulma: IT IS NOT DIRTY YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY!! ---- Bulma: Uh oh. Excuse me a minute Goku, time for a pit stop. Goku: Okay. I'll come too. Bulma: Oh no you won't! Don't the words pit stop mean anything to you? Stay right there! (Bulma runs off) Goku: Pit stop? What does that mean? Bulma: I need to pee you lame brain! Goku: I don't get it. Why can't she just pee right here? How strange. Bulma: GOKU, COME HERE QUICK!! Goku: Huh? I sure wish she'd make up her mind. ---- Goku: Hey! It looks like now is a good time to do a little tail fishing! ---- Goku: Don't go far fishes its lunch time The Emperor's Quest Bulma: Hey, what's that horrible smell? (pinches her nose) Ugh, you need a bath, Goku! Goku: Uh... what's a bath? Bulma: Oh, kid! I can't believe you're asking! Come on, let me show you. ---- (Goku is about to take a bath) Goku: So, this is a bath? Bulma: (Sees Goku naked) Look at you! You're supposed to cover up the front! Goku: Like this? (Covers his face with a towel) ---- Bulma: Goku, why do you have a tail growing? Goku: Well I don't really know why I just know all boys have 'em. ---- (After Goku's bath, Bulma decides to take one herself) Bulma: There's nothing like a long hot bath to melt a woman's cares away. That's for sure. (She relaxes, then sees Goku staring at her and she covers herself in the tub.) Bulma: What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm taking a bath kid? Goku: Yeah. I was going to help you scrub your back. You know, since you don't have a tail. Bulma: No way! I can scrub my own back. Now beat it! Shoo! Shoo! Goku: Gosh, I don't get it Bulma. You were going to help me scrub my back. Bulma: Goku, you're a little kid and I'm practically a full grown woman. There's a big difference. Goku: There is? Bulma: Yes there certainly is. But we're not going to get into that right now. Goku: Hey, you don't have to be ashamed. No way. Bulma: What in the world are you talking about? I happen to be one of the most beautiful girls that you will ever see. So what do I have to be ashamed of buster? Goku: Not having a tail? Bulma: That's it. Get out of my face. Goku: But I want to help. Bulma: Beat it! Goku: Oh come on! Bulma: (gets out of the tub and throws objects at Goku) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM AND STAY OUT! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT A STUPID TAIL!! ---- Bulma: I don't know what planet this kid is from but it's not Earth! ---- Bulma: Look Goku, you can go out in public and have your hair sticking out in every direction if you want to but not me! ---- Goku: to Turtle: Gosh! Are woman like this where you come from? Turtle: No, most have tails. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi Turtle: Have you forgotten the code, Master? Please, that's wrong. Dead wrong! Master Roshi: Oh, hush up, will you? Can't a master take a break from training, and have a little fun?! Turtle: Now I understand why you couldn't ride your cloud... Master Roshi: Bite your tongue! Bulma: This is so embarassing... I can't believe I'm doing this. (lifts up her gown and shows herself to Roshi) ---- Bulma: Hey, watcha doin'? I wouldn't do that if I were you... Goku: Ooh, yuck! This water's salty! ---- Bulma: Man, I never thought things ever go this well! We really need 3 more Dragon Balls. I guess it was meant to be, kiddo. (Bulma enters the house) Goku: Ah, wow! I wish my grandpa could see me now! (hears Bulma screaming that her panties was in the house, and gets off Nimbus) Hold on, Bulma! I'm coming! (enters the house) What's going on in here? What's wrong? Bulma: (while holding her panties in her hand, feeling scared) M-My underwear was here on the floor... I'm afraid to look... (feels herself if she has been wearing her panties) They're not there! (Bulma feels embarrassed) Oh, that means on that beach, that old man... Oh boy... Goku: Oh, is that all? Well, that's okay, Bulma. That's where I put them. Bulma: What are you talking about? Goku: After I took 'em off this morning. Bulma: Are you saying that you took my underwear off while I was sleeping this morning? Huh? Goku: I sure did. Bulma: (shows Goku a pair of panties in her hands) These underwear?! Goku: Yup. They're the ones! (sees Bulma set up the MAC-11) What are you doing, Bulma? (Bulma uses the MAC-11 on Goku) Oolong the Terrible Oolong: Why did you do that?! Goku: ...But I didn't do anything. Yamcha the Desert Bandit Oolong: My pig appeal gets them every time. Goku: You're appealing barbequed. Oolong: Don't ever mention barbeque around me again! Getting skewered is no laughing matter among us pigs! Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls Yamcha: I know what's under here.. Dragonballs.. (attempts to grab to feel what Dragonball feels like, but it appears to be Bulma's breasts) Odd, they seem kinda flimsy... ---- Oolong: If that little imp catches me up here, he's sure to squeal to Bulma, and fry my bacon GOOD! ---- Oolong: She's a girl and we're guys. And we're gonna wanna wish for some guy things, like a harem, with 300 girls! Goku: Golly. Why would you want to have 300 girls? Oolong: How's that kid? Goku: Well, can you imagine what it'd be like having 300 Bulmas to listen to? The Ox-King on Fire Mountain Bulma: Attaboy, Goku! Keep him off balance! The Kamehameha Wave Bulma: Quiet. Listen... I promised that old goat I'd take some stupid walk with him around his island. Well, I just don't have time for that. I need you to change shape and take my place. Oolong: Rrrngh! Bulma: No arguing! You do it, or I'll say the "P" word! Oolong: Now you listen here, sister! Go ahead and do your worst, because I will not stoop that low! I do have some semblances of dignity left! Bulma: Okay. Have it your way, piggy. Oolong: All right, all right. I'll do it. Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch Oolong: What?! Goku is no match for a pistol! The Dragon Balls are Stolen! The Penalty is Pinball Goku: Yamcha, I think I can get him if I dive through that window. Yamcha: That's a TV set, you dummy! A Wish to the Eternal Dragon The Legend of Goku